


Quickdraw

by IzzyTheMidnightOpal18



Series: Weird Little One Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Death, Depression, Heartbreak, M/M, One Shot, References to Depression, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18/pseuds/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18
Summary: 12 bullets between life and death.





	Quickdraw

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this in english class instead of writing a western because we had to use certain words and phrases. i am weird so dont judge.

They said he had three bullets through his brain. They said he was drunk on hard liquor when he squeezed the trigger. It was high noon when he awoke at his last chance saloon. He said he was already wounded, that he hit him like a blast through the heart. The sheriff said that he was 2cm wide of the mark. 2cm between life and death.

They said that he had four bullets through his brain. They said he was sober when he pulled the trigger. It was midnight when he awoke his last chance saloon. He said that he was wounded, that the voices hit him like a blast through the heart. The sheriff said that he was 1cm wide of the mark. 1cm between life and death.

They said he had five bullets through his brain. They said he was crying when he puled the trigger. It was midday when they found his body. They said that he was wounded that the voices were in his mind. The sheriff that she was dead on the mark. 1 bullet between life and death.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its weird. byeeeeeeeee. 
> 
> Izzy xxx


End file.
